20 Krazy Kinks
by The Black Rose Of The South
Summary: Crazy is spelled wrong for the title. Isaac has 20 kinks-one Scott found out about on accident. The rest Scott slowly gets out of Isaac over time. It takes a while because Isaac fears Scott will leave him if he knows about the kinks. Scisaac. WARNING some of the kinks are more graphic than others. You have been warned.
1. Preface

Preface: Isaac's 20 Kinks

Isaac had 20 kinks no one-not even Scott-knew about. He never told Scott for one big reason, he worried Scott would call him a freak. Isaac had to keep from moaning every time someone said something that was dirty-it was one of his kinks.

XXX

"Hey." Scott said, wrapping his arms around Isaac, his hands barely touching Isaac's sides under his shirt.

Isaac bit his lip, face growing pink and cock hardening. Scott didn't help when he began to nuzzle Isaac's neck.

"Scott." Isaac moaned, barely heard. Scott heard it though.

"You ok?"

Isaac choked back another moan as Scott's arms rubbed against his sides. "I'm f-fine."

Scott moved his hands over Isaac's sides, stomach, and back to see what Isaac would do. Scott could hear the barely there moans that Isaac let out.

"S-Scott please stop." Isaac moaned out, barely about to speak because of Scott's hand.

"You're turned on by this?" Scott asked, licking the shell of Isaac's ear.

Isaac moaned and nodded.

The bell rang.

"Derek said he won't be in town for a couple of weeks. Want to fool around for a couple hours at his place?" Scott asked.

Isaac looked at Scott in shock.

"He said it's fine to stay there. Why not?"

Isaac followed Scott out of the school, and onto Scott's motorcycle.


	2. Kink 1 Touching

Hello, first off I would like to say this is the most interesting story idea I have ever gotten in my life. Second off please R&R to the story-I WANT to know what you think and what I can do to improve my writing if I need to.

Last thing, enjoy the story. :)

Kink 1 Touching

Scott looked at Isaac as he sat on the couch with his hands folded in his lap. Scott moved toward Isaac and placed his hands on Isaac's shoulders. Isaac looked up at him with fearful blue eyes. Scott smiled lightly and leaned over to Isaac's ear, licking the shell softly.

"Tell me." Scott whispered, hand moving to Isaac's chest and rubbing Isaac. Isaac wished his shirt was there to stop Scott's hand from touching his bare chest.

Isaac looked at Scott. "Tell you what?"

"Your kink."

Isaac blushed and looked away.

Scott took Isaac's chin in his hand and kissed him. "Tell me, I just want to know."

Isaac sighed. "I have 20 kinks actually, one is touching. I love it when you touch me, I get hard quick." His face was bright red when he finished.

Scott smiled and kissed Isaac again. "You want me to touch you?"

Isaac nodded, his face getting redder by the second.

"Let's get your shirt off now, hm?" Scott whispered, his warm breath making Isaac shiver.

Isaac nodded and let Scott take off his shirt.

Scott ran his hands over Isaac's now bare shoulders, tracing back and forth. Isaac leaned into Scott's touch and closed his eyes, a faint moan left him. Scott watched him and continued with what he was doing, touching more as he continued. Isaac was in heaven, Scott's hands on his body made him hard, yearning for more as Scott continued to touch him.

Scott pulled Isaac into a kiss as he moved his hands to Isaac's chest. The moans became louder as Scott's hands moved to Isaac's chest, rubbing his stomach and pecks. Isaac pulled away, face flushed, cock hard and aching in his jeans.

"Bed, now." Isaac's voice had changed too, it was more demanding than usual. Scott picked Isaac up and carried him to the bed, laying him down and pulling his jeans off.

Scott wrapped Isaac's legs around his waist and moved his hands back to Isaac's chest. Isaac could feel himself in full pleasure. Who would have thought one little kink would have turned Isaac into a moaning mess. Scott leaned forward and kissed Isaac before moving to his chest, licking and sucking at Isaac's chest and pecks. Isaac gripped at the sheets below him, breathing fast as Scott worshiped his body. The second Scott began to tongue Isaac's belly button, Isaac lost it. He was a moaing mess at Scott's hands.

"Please..." Isaac whispered, thrusting his hips up to Scott's jeans. He moaned in pleasure.

Scott nodded, pulling back a moment and getting Isaac out of his boxers before moving back. He kissed Isaac before leaving a rain of kisses down Isaac's chest. Scott sucked at Isaac's hip bones-getting a rather long moan out of Isaac before he lifted his head up and ran his fingers over Isaac's V-line. Isaac's eyes rolled back in his head as a moan left his lips.

One of Scott's hands moved to Isaac's cock, stroking and rubbing. The other moved back to Isaac's chest, thumb rubbing Isaac's peck. It didn't take long for Isaac to let loose, cum shotting on to his chest and Scott's hand. Isaac moaned as Scott cleaned his stomach with his tongue.

"Feel good?" Scott asked.

Isaac nodded, tired eyes lustful and full of pure pleasure. "Can we do it again?"

Scott nodded. "Right now sleep."

Isaac gave a barely there nod as he fell asleep.

XXX

The days after were different. If Scott and Isaac were alone, Scott had his hand up Isaac's shirt playing with Isaac's chest and pecks. If they were alone, Scott would wrap and around Isaac's shoulders and lightly rub Isaac's forearm with his thumb. Isaac loved every second of it.

Scott never bothered Isaac about his other kinks, when Isaac was ready, he would tell Scott. It was as simple as that.

XXX

"Scott?" Isaac asked.

Scott looked at him. They were in a hotel for the night, leaving tomorrow for a meet.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"C-can we try something?" Isaac asked.

Scott nodded. "What do you want to try?"

Isaac blushed and looked down, stammering so bad Scott couldn't understand what he was saying.

Scott moved over to Isaac's bed and pulled Isaac to him. Isaac wrapped his arms around Scott's waist and hid his face in Scott's chest. Scott hushed him and played with Isaac's curly hair. When Isaac was upset, Scott didn't try to do anything but comfort him.

Isaac turned his head to the side, his cheek now pressed against Scott's chest. "I-I want you to..."

"Want me to what?" Scott murmured.

"Touch me and..."

"And?" Scott asked, letting Isaac take his time.

"Make me c-c-c..." Isaac couldn't say what he wanted. He reburied his face in Scott's chest.

"You want me to make you come from me just touching you?" Scott asked.

Isaac nodded.

"Take your shirt off and lay down." Scott murmured.

Isaac did, his bare chest soon touched by Scott and moaning quietly. Scott took Isaac's jeans and boxers off next, putting them on the floor and drawing Isaac's V-line back and forth with his index fingers. Isaac closed his eyes and let out another moan. Scott's hands moved to Isaac's chest, drawing lines over Isaac's chest. Isaac shivered and moaned as Scott did this.

Scott leaned down and sucked at Isaac's pecks. Isaac's hands fell into Scott's hair, running his fingers through it as Scott kissed his chest and sucked on it. It wasn't long before Isaac felt the pleasure building inside of him.

Scott moved back and lifted Isaac's legs up and around his waist. His hands moved to Isaac's ass and began to rub it. Isaac's back arched as he came, moaning Scott's name. Once Isaac was done, Scott licked the cum up off his stomach.

"Feel good?" Scott asked.

Isaac nodded, dazed.

Scott smiled. "Good."

Scott helped Isaac back into his boxers and into bed before going back to his own bed and stripping to him boxers as well.

"Scott?"

"Hm?"

"Stay with me tonight."

Scott moved back over to Isaac and wrapped his arms around his waist, spooning him. Isaac held Scott's hand in his and snuggled close to him. It was the first time the two had sleep like this, Isaac liked it. Scott did too.

Scott also made a mental note. Isaac had 20 kinks. Number 1 was Touching. What were the other 19?


	3. Kink 2 Blindfolds

Kink 2 Blindfolds

Scott stood looking in his locker when Ethan and Aiden came up to him.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"What's going on, you've been out of it for the last few days?" Ethan said.

Scott shrugged.

Aiden shut Scott's locker. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Is it Isaac?" Ethan asked.

Scott sighed and nodded. "He's been really tense lately."

"Well, talk to him." Aiden said. "We need an alpha, and right now you're not acting like one."

Scott said nothing as he shut his locker and left.

XXX

Isaac looked at Scott as he sat down next to him.

Scott nuzzled the side of Isaac's next, a small moan escaped Isaac.

"Anything you want to try?" Scott murmured.

Isaac blushed, Scott hushed him.

"We don't have to, you know that." Scott said.

Isaac shook his head. "I'd like to."

"What would you like to try?"

"B-blindfolds?" Isaac asked.

"Sure."

Isaac looked at Scott with shock in his eyes.

Scott smiled lightly. "I want you happen. That's all that matters to me."

Isaac smiled back and laid his head on Scott's shoulder.

An hour later, Isaac laid on Scott's bed. Scott moved over to him.

"Ready?" Scott asked, holding up the blindfold.

Isaac nodded, sitting up. Scott put the blindfold on Isaac and helped Isaac laid back down.

"What do you want?" Scott asked.

"J-just touch me." Isaac whispered.

Scott did as Isaac asked. His hands moved up and down Isaac's body. Scott pulled Isaac's shirt off and began to kiss Isaac's chest. Isaac moaned and shifted his body. Scott ran his hand down Isaac's chest, tracing circles on Isaac's lower stomach. Isaac shivered and moaned, a faint 'more' escaped him. Scott had Isaac's jeans and boxers off a minutes later. Isaac moaned as Scott's hand wrapped around his cock.

"K-kiss me." Isaac whispered.

Scott did, his hand stroking up and down, his thumb circling the tip and rubbing the pre-cum around Isaac's cock. Scott moved down to Isaac's neck and throat, kissing and sucking at them. Isaac moaned and shivered, maybe telling Scott his kinks wasn't a bad idea-in truth, it seemed like a great idea. Scott moved down to Isaac's chest and began to circle Isaac's pecks with his tongue. Isaac arched and moaned.

Scott trailed his tongue down Isaac's chest and stomach and began to suck on Isaac's cock. Isaac jumped in surprise, a moan leaving him. Scott worked Isaac over with his mouth, circling his tongue around the tip and sucking. Isaac was in heaven, Scott making him moan as he used his mouth. A sudden rush left Isaac as he moaned and arched his back. He came in Scott's mouth, feeling when Scott started sucking him dry.

Scott moved back and looked at Isaac's flushed face. "You ok?"

Isaac nodded, his hands reaching up blindly looking for Scott. Scott pulled Isaac to him and kissed him. Isaac moaned and wrapped his arms around Scott's neck, his fingers running through Scott's ran his hands over Isaac's body. Isaac moaned lightly and pawed at Scott's shirt. It was peaceful. Scott removed the blindfold from Isaac's eyes. Isaac blinked a few times before he was used to the light again.

"How do feel?" Scott asked, tracing Isaac's chest.

"Good."

Scott smiled and kissed Isaac's neck. "Good."

"Stay."

Scott nodded and laid them both down.

Isaac snuggled closer to Scott. "I love you."

Scott smiled. "I love you too, Isaac."

Isaac smiled. "Toys."

"Huh?"

"I have a kink for toys too." Isaac mumbled.

Scott nuzzled the back of Isaac's neck. "Hm, we'll have to try that out some time."

Isaac's smile widened lightly. "K."


End file.
